Train of Tragedy
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Kuroko masih setia menunggu, meskipun ditentang semua temannya. Hingga akhirnya, ia menyerah. Kereta yang melaju menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Kuroko Tetsuya mengakhiri hidupnya./one-shot/AkaKuro/death!Akashi dan depression!Kuroko/deathchara.


_Disclaimer_

_Kuroko no Basket/Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Train of Tragedy © Enamel Illyane_

_Warning!_

_AkaKuro ALERT, maybe a little OOC, pendek, feel yang nggak dapet, maybe typo, judul nggak nyambung, ide mainstream banget._

**_Not gonna say anything nice? then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Kuroko masih menunggu. Ia masih setia menunggu kekasihnya yang sejak tadi belum datang juga. Dengan segelas kopi kesukaan kekasihnya, dan dua gelas <em>vanilla shake <em>yang sudah habis, ia duduk disebuah bangku di peron tersebut.

"Akashi-kun lama," gumamnya sambil sekali lagi mengerlip ke jam tangannya. Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk membuka ponselnya.

_**18 Missed call | 32 Un-read e-mail**_

Kata-kata itulah yang pertama kali tertangkap penglihatannya. Karena merasa penasaran, iapun membuka _call history _terlebih dahulu.

_**Kise-kun | 20:18 | Missed call**_

_**Momoi-san | 20:16 | Missed call**_

_**Aomine-kun | 20:15 | Missed call**_

_**Aomine-kun | 20:13 | Missed call**_

_**Kise-kun | 20:12 | Missed call**_

_**Kagami-kun | 20:08 | Missed call**_

…_**.**_

Dan masih banyak nama yang berderet disana. Bahkan, nama-nama yang jarang ada di _call history_nya, seperti Himuro, Izuki, Nijimura, sampai Haizaki, terpampang jelas dan menelponnya setidaknya dua kali.

**KRING! KRING!**

_**Kagami-kun is calling..**_

_**Accept | Reject**_

Dengan cepat, Kuroko menekan tombol _Accept _dan menempelkan ponselnya ketelinganya. "_Doumo, _Kagami-kun."

"_Astaga, Kuroko! Akhirnya kau angkat juga!"_ seru Kagami yang terdengar sangat lega. Dibelakangnya, terdengar ramai suara sorakan, rutukan, bahkan isakkan.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun, aku…sedang menunggu Akashi-kun. Ia belum datang daritadi," ucap Kuroko agak sedih.

Tepat setelah itu, tidak ada jawaban dari Kagami. Bahkan _backsound_ teriakan orang-orang juga tidak terdengar. "Kagami-kun?"

"_Kuroko—"_

"_Oi, Tetsu!' _panggil sebuah suara yang Kuroko yakin itu suara Aomine.

"Ah, _doumo_, Aomine-kun—"

"_Mau sampai kapan, hah?!" _bentak Aomine. _"Akashi sudah mati, Kuroko! Mau sampai kapan kau menungguinya?!"_

Mata Kuroko menyipit, alisnyapun berkedut sesaat tanda ia tidak suka. "Aomine-kun, jangan bicara seperti itu. Akashi-kun belum—"

"_Aomine benar." _Kali ini, suara yang jauh lebih rendah daripada Aomine. _"Akashi sudah mati, Kuroko. Jangan menungguinya lagi."_

"Nijimura-senpai!" tegur Kuroko yang tidak suka mendengar 'Akashi sudah mati'.

"_Kurokocchi.." _kali ini, suara lirihlah yang berkata. "_Aku tahu ini berat-ssu.. Tapi Akashicchi sudah benar-benar mati-ssu. A-aku..aku juga sedih dan tidak percaya, tapi—"_

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI?!" hardik Kuroko. "AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! KALAU KALIAN MENELPON HANYA UNTUK BERKATA BAHWA AKASHI-KUN SUDAH MATI, JANGAN TELPON AKU LAGI!"

**TUT**

Kuroko memutuskan telepon secara sepihak. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis yang sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. "Akashi-kun belum mati.. Akashi-kun belum mati.. Akashi-kun belum—"

_**BRUAAK!**_

"_Longsor telah terjadi disepanjang rel kereta Osaka-Tokyo. Kereta yang tengah melintas tertimbun tanah. Kejadian ini memakan 32 korban jiwa dan 12 korban luka-luka. Jumlah ini dipastikan akan terus bertambah. Berikut daftar korban jiwa yang berhasil diidentifikasi.."_

_**Fujita Atsuko – Perempuan - 32 th.**_

_**Chihara Asuka – Perempuan – 18 th.**_

_**Amami Shintaro – Laki-laki – 23 th.**_

_**Suzuki Katsumi – Perempuan – 8 th.**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou – Laki-laki – 19 th.**_

…

_Setelah itu, Kuroko tidak mendengar ataupun melihat apapun lagi—kecuali nama sang kekasih terpampang jelas didaftar korban jiwa._

"Akashi..kun.." lirih Kuroko. "Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu, Akashi-kun? Kau janji kalau…k-kalau kita akan bertemu disini, setiap hari Sabtu. Kenapa kau…mengingkarinya? Aku..aku.." ia terisak perlahan, menggenggam erat segelas kopi yang sudah dingin hingga isinya tumpah melewati sela-sela jarinya.

"_Kereta berikutnya, tujuan stasiun Osaka akan tiba sebentar lagi, bagi calon penumpang harap bersiap dan berdirilah dibelakang garis kuning. Sekali lagi…"_

Pengumuman tanda kereta akan segera tiba terdengar lewat pengeras suara. Kuroko menegakkan kepalanya, dengan mata yang masih sembab akibat menangis, ia menatap kumpulan orang-orang yang mengantri menunggu kereta yang akan tiba sebentar lagi. Ia meletakkan gelas kopi yang sudah hancur tersebut, kemudian berjalan lemas.

"_Kereta akan memasuki peron 3. Sekali lagi, Kereta akan memasuki peron 3."_

Langkah Kuroko makin cepat. Bayangan teman-temannya terus menghantui pikirannya. Merasa bersalah, tentu. Namun, apa boleh ia menjadi egois sesekali?

"Hei, kamu! Berdirilah dibelakang garis kuning!" tegur seorang petugas pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh kearah petugas terebut. "Maaf, aku akan menyusul Akashi-kun," ucapnya lirih.

"_Kereta tujuan Osaka telah memasuki peron 3.."_

"Apa—"

**BRUAK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Halo lagii~ Saya Ill~ Author pengembara yang sedang mampir dan meninggalkan 'karya' difandom Kurobas~<p>

Iya, iya.. idenya mainstream 'kan? Saya yakin diluar sana masih banyak fic dengan ide mirip tapi lebih bagus.. Iya deh.. saya mah apa atuh..

Yah, buat kawan-kawan satu fandom, salam kenal~

Kalau ada kritik, saran, komentar, kesan-pesan, ralat, silahkan tinggalkan dikolom review..

_With some syrup and ice sugar_

_Enamel Illyane_


End file.
